


First Kiss

by SpaceyTakashi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Armor, Boys In Love, Cute, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Outer Space, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Sleepovers, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceyTakashi/pseuds/SpaceyTakashi
Summary: Shiro and Keith encounter some tension between each other. They decide to experience the truth of their love by kissing for the first time. From here, the story of their lives develops.





	1. First Kiss

“Shiro.” I look up from my helmet and find Keith striding towards me. “Dinner started a half-hour ago, where have you been?” I stand from where I was resting in my cabin, on the edge of my bunk.  
“Just...here.” He grabs my wrist.  
“We have to go,” he says, turning and proceeding to drag me with him. “Everyone’s waiting for you.” I stumble after him.  
“Whoa, what? What’s—“ He whips around and I stop in my tracks. The look in his eyes is sharp at first glance, but it has a good-willed urgency beneath it.  
“We need you to make the speech. Now.” I put up my hands.  
“Whoa, calm down.” He snatches his hand away, balling his fists at his sides.  
“I won’t!” Keith’s brow sets lower over his eyes with a frustrated crease. He points to the door behind us. “People are out there and they’re scared. They have to know we’re coming!” I place my hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to steady and calm him.  
“Keith.” The look in his eyes softens, as his brow relaxes a bit at my touch. “Listen. We can’t blow our cover.”  
“But—“  
“They’ll know when they’re meant to know. Remember what I always say?” His eyes dart from one of mine to the other in search of the answer, and when it comes to him, he looks away, mumbling.  
“Patience yields focus.”  
“Good,” I reply, not too gently, and not too harshly. It’s just the perfect amount of stern he needs, with the undertones of warmth and comfort I know he secretly craves. “You’re doing great. Just remember, I’d never shed my responsibilities. I do what I have to to keep everyone safe.”  
“I know.” He nudges my wrist and I lift my hand from his shoulder. Keith steps away, and turns on the heel of his boot, lifting his finger to open the door. And then he looks back over his shoulder at me. “At least eat, will you?” He glances up and down my torso. “You’re gonna need it.” A smile breaks across my face.  
“Of course. I’ll be out in a bit.” The door slides open, and he steps through, allowing it to shut behind him. I release a sigh of air I didn’t know I was holding in, and look across the room at my helmet. “Don’t worry, Keith,” I say softly, looking down at my new Altean arm. “I’ll protect you.” I clench my fist. “Whatever it takes.”

 

The whole team is out on the floor. Pidge is on her computer coding with Hunk, and Allura is tending to the mice. “Shiro! Glad to see you this evening,” Coran greets, fiddling with his mustache. “We’re all just waiting to get along on the mission!” I glance past him at Keith, who sits sulking in his chair with a plate of untouched food in his hands. “Ah, did you find what you were looking for? You’re going to be needing that helmet, you know,” he adds. I turn my attention back to Coran. “It is key to communication!” He thrusts his index finger in the air. “We don’t want that going anywhere.”  
“Yes, Coran, I just need Pidge to make a few more adjustments. Then we should be set to go.”  
“Perfect!” He turns to Allura. “Princess!” She looks up from the mouse in her palm while wearing a smile.  
“Yes, Coran.” He starts off towards her, and as he begins to ramble, his voice fades from my attention. Keith. He saved me food? I begin to take a step in his direction when Lance bounces onto the scene, blocking my view of him.  
“Hey, Shirooo,” he says, dragging out the last syllable of my name. I raise an eyebrow at him.  
“Yes?”  
“Keith’s mad at you,” he pokes, putting his hands on his hips, and he leans forward, squinting at me. “What did you do, anyway?” He studies my face. I just can’t take this guy seriously.  
“None of your concern.” I make a move to brush past him, but he pokes my chest. It sparks a flicker of irritation in me.  
“Youuu can’t just go around acting like you own the place. We’re a team. We all do our part, and if you’re not—“  
“I said, mind your own business,” I say sternly, pushing his hand aside. “Now get out of my way. There are more pressing matters at hand.” Dumbfounded, he straightens as I move past him. But the most pressing matter to me right now, the only one I can think of, is how lonely Keith looks as I approach him. As I get closer, I realize it’s not so much loneliness as it’s a storminess. He’s troubled. I know that face anywhere. He studies the plate of food in his lap. “Keith,” I prompt. He doesn’t look up at me.  
“Hey, Shiro.”  
“Are you alright? What’s going on?”  
“This is yours.” He looks up at me, pressing the plate into my hands. “I saved it.” He looks away.  
“Thanks...” I look down at the plate, and then at him. He’s blushing a bit. The way he turns red, it’s only a little bit, and you have to know where to look to even notice it. It’s his ears. “Do you want to join me while I eat?” He stands from his chair and looks to me for further guidance. He was always this way. Pressure doesn’t work on him. It’s better to just ask. “Alright, let’s go.” I start off towards the dining hall and he follows closely at my side. Lance eyes us from across the room, but the brush of Keith’s hand against mine as we walk is enough to pull me back on course.  
We step into the dining room and the door shuts behind us. Keith takes a seat in his usual spot, which is right next to mine. I join him at the table, easing into my chair. I set the plate down, and upon further investigation of what he chose for me, I notice he grabbed me one of Hunk’s cookies. “It was the last one,” he says softly.  
I smile at him. “Thank you.” He’s relaxed more around me since our bonding after returning home. He still puts up a tough front, but I know him. I know how he is. I pick up the sandwich he saved for me and chomp down on it. “Mm,” I express. He fights a smile. How cute.  
“You know, I’m still getting used to the whole floating-hand-thing,” he says. I chuckle, chewing my food. Then I gulp it down so I can reply.  
“I’m still getting used to the whole matching-face-scars thing.” He touches his cheek in remembrance.  
“Yeah.” He leans back in his chair and pulls a knee up towards his chest, folding his hands around it loosely. “I keep forgetting it’s there.”  
“Does it bother you?”  
“No.”  
“That’s good.” I take another bite. He looks up at the ceiling, and I hear the door slide open.  
“Hey, guys,” Hunk says. Pidge trots in after him. “Uh, we need a little help with Shiro’s helmet program...” Hunk rubs the back of his neck. Pidge adjusts her glasses.  
“You see,” she starts. “We got the program running fine. The only thing is testing it out to make sure it doesn’t interfere with your new arm. The technologies are really similar as far as connection frequencies go, so if they get mixed up, well, we kinda have to address that right away.”  
I nod, getting ready to speak, but Keith crosses his arms. “No, guys, not now,” he says.  
“Keith—“  
“No, you haven’t eaten all day.” Stubborn, as always. I know he just wants me to be okay, and his priorities tend to conflict with one another.  
Pidge starts, “But we need—“  
“He needs food,” Keith argues. I touch his arm.  
“Hey, it’s alright—“  
“No, it’s not!” But he falls silent, pouting and huffy, though calmer at the touch of my hand. It does kind of suck to have our bonding time interrupted, but I understand the importance. It’s important that I set a good example for him. That I be a good role model.  
I turn my eyes to Pidge and Hunk. “Tell you what. You guys can grab the helmet. It’s in my cabin. I’ll stay here with Keith and when you bring it back from the lab we can run some tests. In the meantime, Keith and I will set up the testing stage.” They nod. I turn my attention to him. “Keith, does that work for you?” He nods. “Good. We don’t want my arm going haywire around anyone, so we have to take caution.” Pidge and Hunk exchange confused glances, shrug, and walk off towards the cabins, starting up technical talk again. I bite into my sandwich, leaning back into my chair. My hand is still on his arm. He’s warm. Honestly, I just want to leave it there and continue acting like it doesn’t drive my heartbeat nuts. My core is fluttering like crazy. He never lets anybody touch him, especially not for this long. I’m the only exception.  
My brother shifts in his seat. I can tell we’re thinking about the same subject. “I just want to see you healthy,” he mutters. My face heats up a bit. “And so you can keep working out because you like that.” Am I the only one who likes that? When he hugs me, he makes a point of feeling my back. He holds onto my broad shoulders. “Shiro?”  
“Yes, Keith.”  
“You’re sleeping well, too, right?” Since the pressure of being the black lion lifted, he’s been showing more emotion to me and allowing himself to be more vulnerable. But just barely. The way he voices it makes it sound like a necessity, but...also...since our fight...things have changed. He says he loves me every night and every morning. I think he’s afraid of losing me again, so he says it every chance he gets without seeming too clingy.  
But here he is, letting me rest my hand on his arm. “Shiro,” he prompts.  
“Yes?” He turns to look at me.  
“I asked you how you’re sleeping.” Honestly? Terribly. But he can’t know that.  
“Don’t worry about me,” I comfort gently, turning my eyes to his. He studies the scar across the bridge of my nose, and I study the scar on his cheek. And then our eyes meet again, and my heart thuds. His ears redden. Abruptly, he stands from his chair and my hand falls onto the armrest.  
“I’ll always worry about you,” he says with his back to me. He turns halfway to me, looks down at his feet, and then he lets himself look at me again with a startling amount of sorrowful urgency in his eyes as they pulse with colorful, purple energy. “I almost lost you.” My breath catches in my throat, and I can’t look away. Those eyes. Always looked up to me. And now...he’s letting me see his weakness. Tears roll silently down his cheeks, but his emotion is so loud. It always has been.  
“I could never leave,” I reply. His brow pulls together. He can’t fight it anymore. Keith clenches his fists and chokes out a sob. My heart swells and bursts with love and the desire to protect him, and I lift my living arm to his hand, touching it gently. “I’m right here with you.” His lip trembles. “I plan to keep it that way.” He hiccups and makes a tiny step towards me, his knee brushing mine. Why won’t he just come here? “Can I hold you?” He clambers onto my lap and the sobs come as he throws his arms around my neck.  
“Don’t leave again you fucking idiot!” For a moment, I’m stunned. And then I lock my arm around him and squeeze him tightly. “I missed you so fucking much,” he chokes. “How could you do that to me—!” What he’s really saying is— “I cant stand you!”  
“I love you, too.” I hold him close with my other hand on the back of his head. He buries his face in my neck and his warm tears wet my skin to heal my invisible wounds. Here he comes to my rescue again. Shaking and shuddering with sobs from the heart. He just wouldn’t be the same on his own. “I’m here, shh, I’m here, Keith.” He wails. Am I making it worse? He’s really losing it...  
“Please,” he chokes.  
“Please what,” I murmur.  
“Don’t let go of me...! Don’t leave...!” He digs his fingers into my hair. “Don’t leave...!” Oh, lord, what have I done to him? To this pure, strong soul, to this beautiful person? He rarely allows himself to show it and let himself fall apart. But he’s here in pieces letting me hold him together, and I find myself pulling him tightly against me like I used to do in preparation to carry him. And then I’m standing, and my legs are moving on their own, taking us to his cabin. He clings to me, seeming only vaguely aware that we’re going anywhere, and his sadness is painfully evident, the desperation to hang on growing like my love for him every day does. I press the button beside his door and it slides open. I step into the dimly lit room with him and carry him to his bed as the door shuts behind us, and I ease down onto the edge of the mattress and rub his back.  
“Hey...” He sniffles, growing quieter so he can hear me. “Hey, shh, it’s okay...we’re safe, we’re in your cabin, nothing can get us in here.” The friction under my palm heats his already warm body as his sobs subside to whimpers. “Nothing can get us,” I repeat gently. He snuggles his face into my neck and I fight a shiver at the affection. He’s so cute. “Hey...there you go...” I squeeze him tightly, stroking his hair. “I’ve got you.”  
“Takashi...”  
“I know,” I hush. “I know. Just relax into me, okay?” The tension in his rigid muscles loosens and his body becomes more squeezable and soft. “Good.” I nestle my fingers into his hair and massage it in a circle, rubbing my fingers over it.  
“Mm,” he squeaks. His breathing is louder than usual, but it’s still warm and rushes over the skin on my collarbone. Keith presses his forehead to my shoulder, as if it were possible to get any closer to me. There is no space between us anymore. There’s just...one more gap I want to close.  
“I love you.” He shifts his hips on my lap ever so slightly. “I love you...” I run my fingers through black hair. “...So much.”  
“I love you too,” he manages. But he doesn't get it. He’s resisting it. I’ll just take it slow. I’ll explain it.  
“Do you remember when you rescued me all that time ago from the paramedics?” He’s silent. “Outside the garrison,” I add. He nods. “I know I didn’t look it, but there was a moment when I came to. It was when your hand held my face and you took a look to see who I was.” He adjusts on my lap again and the backs of his thighs rub the tops of mine. “You see...the only reason I came to...” I lean my mouth a bit closer. “Was to see your face.” The graceful curve of his neck is so close. I could just... “I wanted to see you. You made me stronger.” He begins to settle further into me, tension releasing from his muscles. “Knowing you were there. Knowing it was you...” Even though his body is relaxing, it’s also growing more energetic with the feeling of nervousness and anticipation. He’s getting warmer. Should I keep going? What else should I say? I’m never flustered, but this is a bit difficult, even for me. I usually don’t expose my own vulnerability.  
But he’s not pressing me for more. He’s just catching his breath, and I’m finding it growing more even and steady. He’s recovering. But he’s still out of his shell.  
This is the best chance I’ll ever get. “Keith, will you look at me?” He makes a small noise, pulling his face out of my neck and loosening his hold on me a bit so he can look at me. His cheek brushes mine as he leans back. His vibrant, purple eyes shimmer with the remnants of tears that thicken and cluster his black eyelashes. Breathtaking. “Beautiful,” I hear myself say under my breath. His pupils dilate and his eyes widen. Did I just say that out loud? Are we really...this close right now?  
I bite my tongue. At least I can be nervous and hide it a small amount. But the gulp that bobs my voice box gives me away. His eyes catch the movement, flicking down to my neck, and then they study the sharp, strong angle of my set jaw, muscle bulging from where I tensed it. I feel so exposed. I thought I wanted to do this, but now that I’m in it, I’m terrified. What if he rejects me? What if he gets mad? I don’t want him to be mad at me...As a result of this thought, my fingers clench a bit in his hair and a crease forms at the center of my brow. I don’t want to mess it up.  
“Shiro...?” I feel his hand smooth down to my metal shoulder. “Is it hurting?” Words won’t come from my lips, so I simply turn my head one way, and then the other, my eyes locked on his. This is the best chance I’m ever going to get. “Then...what...is it...?” His ears are starting to redden. I know he heard me call him beautiful. Maybe he thinks it’s too good to be true. Maybe I should say it again. But no...he doesn’t go for words. I relax the hand that rests in his hair, my fingers swiftly swirling on his scalp and trailing down to cup the base of his skull in my hand. This is no ordinary formation, and he knows it.  
Keith’s blush spreads to his cheekbones. I can feel his pulse thudding under my fingertips. I have to be slow. I have to be careful with him. He’s too precious to me to treat this any other way. I clear my throat a bit in preparation to speak, and the sound is too loud for our heated silence. My voice sounds filled with desperation and eagerness, even in that one grunt. It’s like I’m naked. It sure feels like that, anyway. “Keith,” I manage. He shifts on my lap, seeming a bit eager. Is it just my imagination? Is it wishful thinking? The way the fabric of his uniform allows his body to glide against the armor on my thighs is intoxicating, though it makes me wish there was less between us. “I just...” I sputter. Commander, keep your composer. “Uh...” It’s no good. No amount of training and discipline can take away from the intensity with which this instance effects me. My heart thuds in my chest now, picking up the pace of its beat.  
Normally, Keith would be impatient, but he knows this is delicate. As if anything could ever break us, though. He simply watches me with that blush in his cheeks and that hope in his eyes. I know that look. He looks at me like this all the time. Is this what he’s been waiting for? My eyes flick from his to his soft-looking lips. I gulp again. Come on, Shiro, all you have to do is start to lean in. Instead my fingers twitch on his neck, and I let my hand feel up into his soft hair again. I want this. I want this so badly. I’ve never wanted anything so badly in my life. I want this kiss. I want his lips on mine. I want his warmth. I want his love, I want to feel his skin on mine and his taste in my mouth. And then I realize what I must look like right now, because he’s blushing brighter than ever, and he squirms on my lap to inch closer to me. As if to say he can’t wait much longer. As if to say he’s excited for this. Eager for this and desiring the same things as me. And then it spills from his lips breathlessly, “Just kiss me.” At this I shut my eyes and thrust my head forward, my brow pulling together with a sigh as my lips press to his.  
“Mmh...!” I stroke his disheveled hair, and his body squirms in my arms, his hands lifting to my face. “Mm...” I begin to melt as he presses towards me, and we lean back into his soft pillows. My metal hand forms to his hip and I press my fingers into it. He sighs, and then his fingers rush over my sideburns and into my hair. Do I dare take this further? I find myself doing it anyway, finally losing composure after all these years as I squeeze his waist, then stroke his neck, caressing his shape. I will memorize it. I will memorize every last inch if I get the chance. My hips lift off the bed a bit with excitement and he scrambles closer on his knees. Keith digs his fingers into my hair with another sigh, and then he starts to rush them through it, over and over and over, smoothing my bangs back.  
I pull away with a smooch just to say his name. “Keith,” I pant. It tastes so sweet. He kisses my lips, and then my cheek, and then he starts to frantically kiss my face, planting them on my jaw, my chin, my nose, as I lean my head back and let myself breathe out a sigh that drags on through the euphoric experience of receiving his affection. My voice is deep and it vibrates between us and in my ears, where I can hear my wild pulse. I lift my head, hungry for more. Our lips meet and mine spread, as do his, and I slip my tongue into his mouth to lap at his taste.  
He shivers, and I grumble. Our tongues glide across each-other’s surfaces, slick with saliva, and they rub together with the same energy that I find our bodies moving against each other with. We move like one unit; when my hips lift, his shift back and we rub against each other in turn as his come forward and mine settle again. The muscles under my skin jolt as I lock my arm around him, holding him close. As if he’d ever want to stop. I know I wouldn’t. “Ngh.” We pull out of our kiss with hot huffs of air, a single string of saliva keeping me connected to his mouth. I dive in for more, and he sighs, giving himself to me as I cradle him in my arm and tilt my head. My tongue plays with his, as if to invite him to show me how weak he really is to me. And he is. Keith’s body surrenders to the passion of our attraction. He scrambles to get closer, pressing and brushing his chest against mine. His hands push at my chest to express his excitement. How cute...does he want me to take over?  
“Keith,” I pant.  
“Mhm,” he whimpers.  
“Do you want more?” He nods rigorously. “Alright,” I grunt, slipping my hands under his thighs. “Here we go.” I start to roll my hips, thrusting them against him with rhythm. He arches his back, crying softly. “Ohh...” My face flushes hot at the sound of my brother’s lewd voice. “Ugh,” I grunt, wincing. He gazes down at me with watery eyes and drooping eyelids. I can’t tear my eyes away from those purple irises, those huge pupils. He can finally see it all, and so can I. It’s right here, and we can’t deny it anymore. We’re in love.  
“Takashi,” he says, gazing down at me. His fingertips trace the tendons in my neck that flex under my skin, and I start to break a sweat on my forehead. Not because I’m tired, but because I’m warm. Because I’m ready. Because I’m wondering if it’s possible to be any more turned on. My fingers caress the backs of his thighs, and then they smooth over his butt. For a moment he’s shocked, and then he makes a face like he’s going to lose it, melting at my touch.  
I bite my lip, and then I grin, growling. My metal arm starts to heat up and glow at the overflow of energy I’m experiencing, and I use its strength to push us up off the bed. With a swiftness I forgot I was capable of, I turn us around and while supporting him in my arm, I crawl lengthwise onto the bed and lower him into the sheets. He scoots excitedly up to rest his head on the pillow, and with his hands on my neck, he pulls me down for more kisses. “Mmh.” Which one of us made that sound? Our lips press together and slip over one another’s in the warm, wet mess of affection we’ve made, and I lay down on him.  
Keith...I’ve been waiting my whole life for you.


	2. "I only remove my armor for a specific audience."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is getting impatient with patience. Shiro's happy to oblige. He decides to let loose for once, and surely, not the last time, as emotional walls come down.

“Mmh...wait,” Keith pants. I pull away with a smooch.  
“Yes?” But just as soon, and upon looking into my dazed grey eyes, he pulls me back down. “Mmph—! Mm...” My brow pulls together at the center, and I nestle my fingers onto his hair as his hands smooth from my neck up to the back of my head. There are no thoughts left in my head. I can’t think what with how warm he is, how gentle his fingers have become only for me. “Keith,” I pant between kisses. He groans, a sound I’ve only ever heard him make when he’s overwhelmed. I feel his legs lock around me. I don’t think he’ll ever let me go now.  
How far is this going to go? His lips are soft against mine, and I realize I’m still in my armor. Isn’t that too cold for this warmth? I pull out of the kiss. “Hold on,” I murmur. He watches me sit up onto my knees and his legs fall back onto the bed. I rest back onto my heels over him, and he must have figured out what I’m about to do because he grabs my metal hand.  
“Wait,” he bursts again. I pause, watching him fondly.  
“Yes, what is it?” I ask gently. Keith’s brow pulls together and he chews his lip. He pushes himself up onto his elbows. His purple eyes run over my sturdy frame, and his brow softens. I watch in wait. Keith’s fingers twitch at his side. He lifts his eyes to mine, his thumb smoothing over my metal one.  
“I thought you didn’t like taking off your armor in front of people.” A fuzzy warmth spreads through my chest, and a smile tugs up the corner of my mouth.  
“I don’t.” He looks me up and down.  
“Then why would you do it now?” Is he really not aware of it? I can’t hold back a laugh.  
“Because,” I chuckle. “It’s different when it’s you. Besides, I want to be gentle.” His pupils grow in size as his ears redden. Keith looks away and squirms a bit under me.  
“You don’t have to be gentle. I just want you to be you.” He lifts his eyes back to mine, and my heart thuds in my chest as response, a double pulse that nearly lurches me forward to him. Be...me? Nobody’s ever said that to me before. Ever. “Can you?” He squeezes my hand.  
“What?”  
“Can you be yourself without all the extra stuff?” He watches with bright eyes. They glimmer in the soft glow of the lamp.  
“I’m...” I trail. “I can...try...” He looks down at our hands, inching his up closer to my wrist. His flesh feels soft against my prosthetic. It’s so gentle that it’s unnerving. “Uh,” I blurt. He glances up at me, then back down, his hand finding my forearm. I bite my tongue, growing stiff. But when his fingers rub over the inside of my arm, where I once had organic tendons, my muscles release all their tension and I melt into the moment. “You want me to be myself?” He looks up at me.  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you sure?” Excitement brightens his gaze, and he nods. “Alright, then.” I close my eyes, mentally accessing my armor configuration, and from there I dismantle it, the plates unlocking from each other with clicks and retreating like retractable scales towards a single vertebra in my back. I can feel his eyes on me as I breath deeply, my chest expanding under my black thermal suit. It hugs my muscle, stretching and moving with me. As I breathe out, I open my eyes, and I find them meeting his, lips parted, and that faint red as spread to his cheekbones. Keith’s hand twitches on my arm, and then he tightens his grip. Don’t worry, Keith. “I’m not going anywhere,” I murmur. His eyes flicker a look of desperation, and I stand up on my knees, lifting my hands to my shirt hem with my eyes locked on his. Am I really going to do this? I’ve waited for this day for so long, but...now that I’m in it...what if he runs when he sees the scars?  
I force myself to maintain eye contact, and his hand slips from my arm as I begin to lift my shirt hem, revealing the white happy-trail on my abdomen. His eyes lock on it, and I smile to myself, watching him fondly and with a twinge of mischief that builds in my muscles, preparing me for my next move. “It’s white there too?” Keith blurts. Just as soon, he realizes the devastatingly embarrassing nature of his words, and he slaps his hand over his mouth, looking away. His face flushes a hot red like the color of his paladin armor.  
In the hopes of both soothing him and flustering him more, I coo, “Yes. It is.” And, of course, it has both effects. He manages to follow my hands as they pull my shirt up further, even though he’s rubbing the back of his neck. Keith lets out a whoosh of air from his mouth.  
“Okay, then,” he breathes. “Didn’t know that.” I laugh softly, letting him study the ridges of my hips and abdomen, and the contours of my chest and arm as I pull the shirt off over my head. I strip my arm of the sleeve and toss the shirt carelessly on the floor. I have more important missions to tend to than folding my clothes.  
I fall onto my hands over him, suddenly close, and he gasps, falling back. I smirk, the tip of my nose touching his. Our eyes lock, and I get lost in the vibrant violet of his irises. I feel as though I’m swimming in them. I feel as though there’s nothing else anywhere else. And I’m thankful for it. I want to stay forever. I feel his fingers form to my cheekbone and the sharp ridge of my jaw. Those irises compress to enlarge his pupils, and suddenly his lips are on mine and I’m under a new spell as his eyes close. So I close mine and let myself get carried away on his lips. They move mine, and mine move his, and we move together. Soon it’s not just our lips that move. It’s our jaws, and our tongues, pulling away, and coming together again. And our hands, and our bodies. His hands smooth up my back, over the raised scars that run like slashes across my skin. Before I realize what’s happening, I feel his lips on my shoulder and my teeth are grazing his neck.  
This is moving so quickly. Is this moving too quickly? Just as I’m about to pull away his hand moves to the back of my head and he arches his back a bit, pressing his abdomen up against mine. “Mm, are you going to do it?”  
“Do what,” I murmur, and I smooch his skin, slipping my metal hand under the back of his neck.  
“Leave a mark.” At these words, electricity jolts through me and my arm starts to power up again. I have to maintain control. I wince, fighting my urges with my lips on his pulse and his kisses trailing over my trapezius. As I linger here, I notice his scent, and the urge rises under my skin to leave a love bruise until my metal hand grows so warm that he purrs like his lion. “Mmgh...it’s getting really hot,” he mumbles. My eyes water a bit at the intensity of the feelings I’m holding back. How much longer can I hold back? These feelings have been pent up for too long. “Shiro?” I lift my lips from his skin with a soft kiss.  
“I have to stop,” I try, but my voice wavers. At this he strokes the back of my head.  
“You don’t.”  
“I’m gonna lose it,” I warn. “You have to leave.”  
“I’m not going anywhere either, you know,” he argues. I pull away and try to look at him sternly, but when I see the longing in his eyes, and how high on love he is, how sleepily his eyelids droop and how softly he blushes, all thoughts of responsibility and rigid self-battering empty from my head. It leaves only space for my urges, and that’s when I truly let myself be what he asked—myself.  
“Fuck this,” I breathe, and then I hold his chin in my flesh hand, leaning around with jaws wide open. My teeth sink gently into his malleable skin and I lock onto the muscle, scraping with my fangs and canines.  
Keith’s moan is enough to make me grumble in response. He rubs his fingers into my hair. “Shiro,” he pants. My lips come together wet on his skin before I open my mouth again, and I take another soft bite, suckling his skin. “Takashi,” he bursts.  
“Mm.” He shivers, and then his hands clamp me down onto his body, one on my back and one on my head as it moves. “Mmh.” He purrs again, a soft vibration that ripples into my mouth and down my throat, and I realize this is the closest we’ve ever been. There is no space between us whatsoever. He’s holding me closer than I ever thought possible. The bangs that hang over my forehead must be ticking his ear, because he shivers, and then he pushes them back away from my face, stroking my hair. I pull away and kiss his neck. “Keith,” I murmur in his ear, against his skin. “Do you want to spend the night in here with me? We’ll be arriving in the morning.”  
“In here? With...with you?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
